


Fitting Together

by Ffwydriad



Category: Star Wars VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffwydriad/pseuds/Ffwydriad
Summary: The Falcon is crowded, with the survivors of the resistance, and there aren't very many places to sleep, or sleep comfortably at that.





	Fitting Together

The Millennium falcon was not meant to hold the hundred-so people it now does, the last remnants of a once vast rebellion. It is temporary, of course, just one stop until they find wherever their next base is, but for all that, the ship is crowded, especially when they all lay down to sleep.

Somehow, that’s how it falls in to place. Sleeping. It’s just a little bit poetic.

All they have is what they carried, which is very little, and what was on the Falcon, which is not much more. The place is cramped, and the cargo bay especially is filled with people sleeping. The crew quarters, the proper beds, are saved for the injured, Leia and Rose among them.

Two days in, and still uncertain about their plans, Rose is walking, and she gives the bed up to one of the others, because she doesn’t mind sleeping on metal floors, no matter how much Finn protests because she’s injured. That’s how she lived, for a few straight years, metal floors and thin blankets and constant running. None of this is all that new to her.

Finn sleeps in the circular couch around the holographic game board in the lounge, because he can sleep sitting up, since if you sleep lying down there all you’re going to get is a facefull of metal at the first quick stop, lightspeed jump, or decently sharp turn.

It’s also close to where Rose is, but that’s another story.

Rey, at first, slept on bulkheads and tables and other hard metal surfaces removed from the ground, and Rose honestly thinks, that girl is insane. It’s understandable though, from a safety perspective.

One day in, Poe sits next to Finn, and tells him all the things he said by Finn’s bedside , and more, so much more, and ends up falling asleep, leaning onto Finn, head on his shoulder, looking so comfortable he doesn’t dare wake him up and move him to a proper bed. And then it happens again.

Rose doesn’t end up sleeping on the floors. She lies on the couch, body matching it’s curl, using Finn’s leg as a pillow. “You’re going to go head first in to the gameboard, you know,” Finn says, but she’s already claimed that spot for herself.

She’s the one who convinces Rey to join them, and the desert girl leans up against Finn as Rose carefully arranges them, like gears and circuits and other things of interlocking pieces fitting together smoothly, and then lies down herself, half leaning against Rey, half sitting on her, half cuddled up against. It’s messy, but so is everything right now. It doesn’t matter.

A week, they spend, looking for that base, and for the second half of it, that’s how they sleep, curled up against each other, holding tight, wrapped in convoluted patterns that bring them closer, warmer., together.

Four days, and when they reach the new base, they all end up in Finn’s bed, tangled limbs now stretched out, a mess of warmth and safety. Not always, not enough, because then they’re busy, and rarely do schedules line up, but despite the heat, and the mess, and the chaos, it starts to be the easiest way for all of them to fall asleep.


End file.
